iSummer
by Jason Dickey
Summary: Sequel to iStartLife. Then gang is all back in Seattle. What happens over summer vacation? Something kind of huge and that not many will expect. Stay tuned. Still Seddie. But who will Carly finally end up with?
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N: This will be part 2 to iStartLife. Carly, Sam and Freddie go back to Seattle for the summer. I know this chapter is a little short but I wanted to get it started and get it in before this morning was over with. Of course I don't own iCarly or its characters, but I do like to play with them.)_

Carly, Sam, and Freddie arrive back in Seattle. It was May 20th and it was raining.

"Oh Seattle weather, how I have missed you." Carly said with a sarcastic smirk.

Sam and Freddie snickered.

"You don't like the rain?" Freddie asked.

"No. I like the sunshine. Why? Does that make me high maintenance?" Carly said. "I don't think so."

They all three were in the back of the cab they took from the airport. Sam was stuck in the middle.

"Dude this sucks." She said.

"What?" Both Freddie and Carly asked at the same time.

"Being stuck between a prissy priss and a nubby nub." Sam said with a wry smile.

"Sam!" Both Freddie and Carly said.

Sam kept smiling. Her phone beeped with a text message. She reached into her pocket, elbowing Freddie in the process. "Sorry honey nub." She pulled her phone and looked at the text.

"Well, Melanie is already at Bushwell, waiting on us in the lobby." Sam said, now no longer smiling.

Melanie had contacted Sam a couple of weeks ago and let her know that she was coming into Seattle to visit her and Sam's mom for the summer.

"Did you finally tell her that we were dating?" Freddie asked.

Sam was quiet.

"Sam. You told her right?" He asked again.

Sam kept looking down at her phone.

"You haven't told her yet have you?"

"Yeah. Just did." Sam said as her phone beeped letting her know that her text was sent successfully.

Carly laughed as she grabbed Sam's phone and read the text that she just sent Melanie.

"_**The Nub and I are dating, stay away from him."**_Carly read out loud.

"Sam. You didn't have to be so rude. I'm sure she doesn't like me anymore now." Freddie said.

Sam's phone beeped again.

"_**WHAT? You and Freddie are together! That's great. Anyway no prob. Trust me, I have something important to tell you n e way" **_

Sam didn't reply back to the text, they were almost at Bushwell Plaza.

When the taxi pulled up the building. Carly paid the driver and opened the door, and opened her umbrella. She and Sam got under it and ran into the lobby of the building carrying their bags in their free hands. Freddie followed with his laptop bag over his head keeping him dry.

Melanie gave Sam and Carly a hug when she saw them come into the lobby. She still hadn't changed. _Still looked very much like Sam_. Carly thought. _Well of course, they were twins._

"So what is this important thing that you have to tell me?" Sam asked.

Melanie smiled. "Not now, later." She said. "Hi Freddie." She added as Freddie came in.

"Hi Mel. How have you been?" He asked.

"Fine." She smiled. "So I hear that my sister and Freddie are dating." She added, turning to Carly.

"It's true." Carly told her. "I know, nobody has believed it but nobody has been overly surprised. It's all very weird."

"Well I was surprised that they actually got together but not all that surprise that they are. I remember this one time Sam and I were talking before you guys graduated and she said that Freddie…"

"WHOA! That's enough out of you Mel." Sam interrupted. "We should get upstairs."

Melanie laughed.

Just as they started out of the lobby, Lewbert came out of his office.

"Hey, no pow wows in my LOBBY!"

"I missed you Lewbert." Carly said as they passed by him on their way to the elevators.

After the four of them were gone. Lewbert sat down at his desk. "It hasn't been the same around here without you." He said to nobody in almost normal sounding voice.

"It feels weird having to knock on my own door." Carly said as she did just that.

"Welcome home kiddie o's" Spencer said as the door opened.

Carly hugged her big brother for the first time since she left 8 months ago. Then she noticed that the apartment was decorated for a party.

"Welcome to your welcome home party also." He added as Mrs. Benson, Gibby, and Tasha came out of the kitchen.

"Did you know about this?" Sam turned to Melanie and asked.

Melanie nodded. "Yeah. Surprise."

Mrs. Benson nearly knocked Sam over as she ran toward Freddie.

"Mom, mom, you saw me a couple of months ago." He grunted as she hugged him tight.

"I know. It's just that I missed you."

"Okay." Freddie said. "Let go, I can't breathe."

Mrs. Benson finally broke the hug, composed herself and looked toward Sam.

"Oh no. Don't even think about it." Sam warned.

"I know Sam. But I got you something I know you'll like." She said as she went into the kitchen.

Sam looked at Freddie with a confused look. "I don't have any idea." He told her.

Mrs. Benson came back out of the kitchen with a fairly large ham.

Sam could almost feel herself drool.

"Here Sam. This is for you." She said passing the ham onto Sam.

"I knew I always loved you, mom." Sam said before sitting down and tearing into the ham.

Gibby looked over to Freddie. "Mom?"


	2. Chapter 2

_(Of course there are Seddie and Creddie stories, some Cam stories and even a few Spam stories but I have never saw a story that runs in the direction I am trying to take this one, so hopefully it will be new and fresh. By the way, I just play with these characters, I don't own them)_

After the party, Sam went looking for Melanie who had disappeared. She found her upstairs in the old iCarly studio which Spencer kept the exact same way the girls had left it.

"What goes on?" Sam asked.

Melanie looked up from the red bean bag chair she was sitting in. "Nothing, just thinking."

"About what?" Sam asked as she pulled the other bean bag next to Melanie's and flopped down in it.

"This and that."

"Wow, Spencer left it the way we left it." Carly said as she walked in. "Oh hi guys." She said as she noticed Sam and Melanie. "I'll let you two catch up." She added before walking back out.

"Sam? I can tell you anything, right?" Melanie asked.

"Why? What did you do? Have you done something bad? This is great!" Sam spoke with excitement.

"It's nothing like that exactly." Melanie said as she took a deep breath. "I'm a lesbian."

"No you're not!"

"Yeah, I am."

"What about the time you made out with Freddie at the under 21 dance club?" Sam asked.

"That was a long time ago."

"You're serious aren't you?"

Melanie nodded. "Sure am."

"Wow. I never would have thought that. So have you been…you know?"

"With another girl?" Melanie finished for her. "Yeah one."

Sam took out her phone. "I have to tell Carly about this."

"No! You can't tell Carly."

"Alright, I'll get her back in here and you can tell her."

"No Sam, I'm not ready to tell Carly yet."

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Just because. Okay?"

Sam put her phone up. "You expect me to keep this from my best friend?" She asked.

"Yeah I do, you're my sister and I trust you with this as your sister."

Sam groaned and shifted in the beanbag chair. She started pushing buttons on her phone again.

"You can't tell Freddie either." Melanie added.

Sam looked up and started erasing the text she was writing and groaned again. "So I can't tell anyone?"

"I will tell everyone soon, okay?"

"So…do you currently have a… girlfriend?" Sam asked.

"No."

"You like anyone?"

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you that."

"No way. It's someone I know isn't it?"

"No." Melanie said.

"Yes it is. Now come on, tell me." Sam pleaded.

"Sorry." Melanie said, standing up.

"What? Wait. Where are you going?" Sam asked, getting to her feet.

"Sam, I don't want to tell right now."

"Geez, fine okay? It's actually none of my business." Sam said, defeated. "Is it someone here in Seattle?"

"Sam!"

"What?"

The two sisters walked out of the iCarly studio and back down the stairs to the living room. Sam went and stood next to Freddie who was on the computer and Melanie sat down in the chair across from Carly and Spencer who were sitting on the couch. Everyone else had left.

Carly noticed that both Sam and Melanie were being too quiet and wondered to herself what had happened upstairs. Did they have a fight or something? She noticed Melanie smiling at her and she didn't seem upset with Sam. Carly had seen them in the middle of a fight before, and this wasn't like that after she thought about it.

She looked over to Sam who had that look on her face like she was trying to figure something out. Either that or she was hungry. Carly stood up. "I'm going to make some of my special lemonade. Who wants some?" The whole group moaned and made vomiting sounds, except Melanie.

"I want some. I'll help you." She said as she started following Carly into the kitchen. Sam stopped her though and whispered, "What are you thinking? Everyone hates Carly's lemonade."

Melanie smiled. "I don't. I've always liked it."

Sam took a step back.

"Oh no."

Melanie didn't respond, and just went on into the kitchen to join Carly.

Sam walked back over to Freddie, who just noticed the look on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "You look like you just found out someone ate all the bacon."

Sam didn't respond.

"Someone really did eat all the bacon, didn't they?" Freddie asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Marissa Benson wasn't an idiot. She realized that Sam and Freddie had more than likely already slept in the same bed so she had no objection to Sam staying with them what time they were here in Seattle. After all, they were not kids anymore and she knew that Freddie would not take to kindly to her acting like the over protective parent. He didn't take to kindly to it when he was a kid so she was certain he would hate her now. Marissa had to change, she realized that right before Freddie graduated high school. Her job was finished. She had raised a beautiful and bright young man. The summer after he graduated, she attended her first _Retired_ Aggressive Parents Conference. It was by no means easy, but she had been pretty good at easing into this transition period. Freddie was in charge of his own life now.

Laying in Freddie's old bed with him sound asleep beside her, Sam was wide awake. Was it really true? Did her sister really have a thing for Carly? Sam tossed and turned in bed, dying to find out what was going on in the apartment across the hall because Melanie had stayed on the Shay's couch since Pam wasn't home yet. Sam let out a sigh and kicked the covers off of her. She sat up in bed for a few more seconds and then decided to put on pants and a shirt and sneak over to Spencer's, wake Melanie up on the couch and get her to talk.

Melanie, after changing into her pajamas, had spent about 5 minutes on the couch before Carly came back down the stairs and invited her up to her room. Melanie didn't think that was such a good idea but couldn't argue with Carly without revealing her secret so she reluctantly agreed. She grabbed her things and followed Carly up the steps. Melanie nearly moaned too loud as she watched Carly go up the stairs. Carly was wearing her sleepwear, a red tank top and black pajama shorts. To Melanie, that was hot. It gave her a burning feeling deep inside her. "Oh man, this is going to be tough." She whispered to herself as she went up the steps.

"So Mel, we haven't really had the chance to talk since we got in. What have you been doing lately?" Carly asked as they walked into her room and she flopped down on her bed. "Just put your stuff down there next to mine and come over here and sit with me and talk." She added with a smile.

Melanie obliged. "You know, same old same old, really." She said as she sat down next to Carly on the bed.

Carly kept smiling. "Break any hearts lately?"

Melanie shook her head. "No. Not really."

They both were sitting Indian-style, facing each other.

"No boyfriend?" Carly asked.

"No."

"Me neither." Carly told her. "I would think in college it would have been easier to find a boyfriend but it's not really. It may actually be harder."

Melanie only half heard what Carly said. She was trying to think of way to tell Carly her secret. She just couldn't come out and tell her like she did with Sam.

"Mel?" Carly asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Melanie told her. "Hey, I saw you on TV, playing basketball. You're really good. How come I never knew you could play like that."

Carly laughed. "Because I didn't even know I could play like that. If it wasn't for me wandering into the gym one day during open try-outs I never would have been on the team. It was a complete accident that worked out pretty well I guess."

"So are you doing it again next year?"

"Yeah. I want to win that title now and next year our team is going to be even better."

"Well I will be cheering you on." Melanie smiled.

"I appreciate that." Carly replied. "How is NYU? You know, I almost went there."

"It's a good school. I didn't know anybody there so it would have been great had you went, but I made some great friends."

"That's good." Carly said as she reached and touched Melanie on the knee.

Melanie had to fight back the urge just then to blurt out: "I have a huge crush on you!" But she successfully swallowed the urge.

"So what about Sam and Freddie huh?" Melanie nervously said.

"When Sam finally told me that they were dating, I think my jaw fell to the floor. It was the last thing I would have expected her to tell me because, well, because she's Sam." Carly said with a laugh.

"Sam is a character. That's for sure." Melanie agreed. "But the best sister I could ask for."

"And the best friend that I could ask for." Carly added. "Hey I hope you don't mind me asking but in the taxi ride over Sam mentioned something about you having something to tell her. What was it, or is it none of my business?"

"No it's not that." Melanie stammered. "It's sort of personal, really _personal_." She added.

"Oh. So nothing I can help you with? Because I will if you need me." Carly said. "I want to be helpful if I can be."

Melanie took another deep breath, just like she had when she told Sam. "There is something I want to tell you…" She started before there was a knock on the door.

Carly looked at her clock. "Lord who that could be?" She said as she got up and went over to the door.

"Let me in." Came Sam's voice from the other side of the door.

"Sam?" Carly asked as she started unlocking the door.

"Yeah." Sam said as Carly opened the door.

"How did you get in the front door?"

"I picked the lock and unscrewed the chain lock from the door." Sam said as if it was perfectly natural as she walked in.

"Mel." She said, acknowledging her sister on Carly's bed. "I thought you were sleeping on the couch?"

"I asked her up here." Carly told her.

"Oh so what are you chickadees doing?" Sam asked.

"Just talking." Melanie told her, knowing exactly what Sam meant by asking that.

Things were quiet for a minute.

"Okay. What's going on?" Carly asked, breaking the silence.

"Nothing." Sam and Melanie both said at pretty much the same time.

"Why are you here?" Carly asked Sam.

"I couldn't sleep and thought I would come and talk to Mel about something, and then she wasn't on the couch so I came up here." Sam explained. "So Melanie can I talk to you downstairs and out in the hallway?" Sam asked as she pulled Melanie off the bed and out of the room, leaving Carly standing there, scratching her head wondering just what in the world just happened?

_(__**A/N: Once again, I don't own iCarly. If I did, I would be living in Los Angeles and sadly I am not living in Los Angeles. What do you think about this potential Carly/Melanie relationship? I'm writing it because I've yet to see it written before. I feel like I'm blazing a path…anyway, who thinks that Carly will return Melanie's affections once she finds out the truth?)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Freddie woke up when he rolled over in bed and didn't feel Sam.

"Sam?" He said, still half asleep.

He lifted his head and looked around. He assumed she got up and went to make herself a sandwich or something but when she didn't come back a few minutes later, he got up out of bed and went looking for her. He went into the kitchen. No Sam. He went back into the bedroom to get his phone to text her but he noticed her phone laying there too.

He put on the pants he was wearing before bed and was heading over to across the hall.

"Maybe she went over to Spencer's refrigerator." He thought out-loud to himself.

When he reached the front door he could hear voices outside in the hallway. It sounded like Melanie and Sam. He could barely hear what they were saying, but it sounded like they were having argument. He slowly opened the door enough to hear them better.

"I don't care." He heard Sam say. "You shouldn't tell her. You're just sitting yourself up for heartbreak."

"Sam…" Melanie said. "I have to tell her otherwise I'm going to explode."

Sam groaned. "You're not going to explode. But if you do tell Carly that you have a crush on her, she is going to freak out."

Hearing what Sam said caused Freddie to lose his balance and he fell through the door and landed in the hallway next to the blonde twins.

He looked up from the floor and saw them both giving him mean looks.

"Hi girls. What's up?"

"Dip Thong, how long have you been standing at the door?" Sam angrily asked.

"Not long, I didn't hear anything about Melanie and Carly…" Freddie said and then he smacked himself for saying it.

"Oh my god, now Freddie knows." Melanie whisper yelled.

"No, no. I know nothing. Honest." Freddie said, finally getting up out of the floor.

"Freddie?" Melanie said to him.

"Alright. I heard how you have a crush on Carly and Sam doesn't want you to tell her." He admitted.

"I should kill you for eavesdropping." Sam said as she smacked him across his bare chest.

"Owww, Sam. It was an accident. I was looking for you and I heard you guys out here and I just…I just…"

"Stood behind the door and listened to us." Sam finished for him.

"I guess you're right." He said dejected. "I feel horrible, believe me. I didn't plan on eavesdropping, it just happened."

"Never mind." Melanie interrupted. "Freddie you have got to promise not to tell Carly."

"Don't worry. I won't. But… wow, I don't know what to say." He told her. "I didn't even know you liked girls." He added while looking over to Sam.

"Don't look at me. I didn't know about it until earlier this evening myself." Sam told him.

"Do you plan on telling Carly sometime?" Freddie asked Melanie.

"I'm not sure. I want to, but I'm scared. Plus Sam doesn't think it's a good idea."

Freddie looked back over at Sam.

"What? Well. Carly isn't gay. If she was, I would know, I'm her best friend." Sam said, trying to justify her opinion. "Mel will just be disappointed if she tells Carly her feelings."

"Maybe, but she can't keep it to herself. She has to take that chance, Sam." Freddie said to her. "I think you should tell her." He added as he turned back to Melanie.

"I think you're right Freddie." Melanie said.

"Fine. Whatever." Sam said. "If you want to tell her, then tell her, but be prepared for the worst."

"Goodnight." Melanie said as she went back in the Shay's apartment leaving Sam and Freddie in the hallway.

Carly was coming down the stairs when Melanie finished locking the front door back.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

Melanie smiled. "You know Sam. She and Freddie were having some discussion and she wanted my opinion on it."

"Oh." Carly said, not really believing that. "Is there something you want to talk to me about?"

"What do you mean?" Melanie asked, as she started to freak out on the inside.

"I mean do you want to talk to me about what Sam said?"

"Oh, no. It's all good. I understand Sam and how she is." Melanie told Carly. "So no worries."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then. Are you ready to go to sleep?"

"I am exhausted." Melanie admitted.

"Come on, you can sleep in my bed with me, there is plenty of room." Carly said as they started toward her room. "You don't kick in your sleep like Sam does, do you?"

"No. I don't think so."

"Okay."

As Melanie and Carly went to bed, Sam and Freddie were back in his old room, arguing.

"I can't believe you would tell Melanie that." Sam said. "And I can't believe you eavesdropped on us."

"I told you guys I didn't mean to, it just happened. And Melanie deserves to know if Carly would like her back."

"It's all going to blow up and when it does, I'm going to be really upset with you because both my sister and my best friend will be destroyed."

Freddie swallowed hard. He hadn't really thought about that. It was a good possibility. He hoped that it wouldn't come to that.

It had been an hour and 35 minutes since they went to bed. Carly was sound asleep, but Melanie lay there on her back staring up at the huge gummy bear chandelier that the moonlight shining in through the windows revealed. She looked over at Carly who was turned the other way, her long dark hair curled up at the end in these cute little curls. Melanie reached over and lightly rubbed her hand through those curls and sighed. "_So soft._" She thought. Realizing how dangerous it was, she stopped touching Carly and turned over, facing the opposite direction.

With all kinds of thoughts running through her head, Melanie stayed awake for the better part of the night. She was awake when a dog outside started barking, she was awake when he finally stopped. She was awake when Carly woke up, went to the bathroom, came back and fell back asleep. It felt like lightning had struck her when Carly accidently gazed Melanie's leg with her leg as she got back into the bed. That feeling kept Melanie awake longer than anything else. It was just an accidental touch that Carly barely even remembered the next morning but to Melanie it was a touch that she would never forget. It was only for a second but a second in pure pleasure.

Melanie knew without a doubt now that she had to tell Carly what she was feeling. It was just a matter of getting the words out. She almost wished she could tell her right at that moment, as dawn began breaking. She wished she could roll over and stroke Carly's face and tell her how she felt. She rolled over and found herself face to face with Carly. She looked so peaceful and beautiful asleep but then again, Carly always looked beautiful. Melanie smiled at Carly's beauty and managed to close her eyes for the first time all night and finally fell asleep.

**(A/N: This is turning out to be harder to write than I thought. I know a little about a lot of things but a young woman having a crush on another young woman is something I know nothing about so I am literally making it up as I go. I hope that it is somewhat realistic thus far and I hope I can keep it that way. Melanie and Carly have similar personalities and I think that is enough common ground for a potential relationship. I hope that it is, and continues to be, an enjoyable story.) **


	5. Chapter 5

Carly woke up at 7:33 that morning, about an hour after Melanie had fell asleep, only she didn't know that. She opened her eyes and say Mel straight across from her, sound asleep. Carly smiled. She looked sweet. At peace. Whatever was going on between her and Sam, it didn't look like it was bothering her right now. Carly smiled as she seen a smile come across the sleeping Melanie's face. She watched as Melanie grabbed the pillow she was sleeping on tighter, the smile never vanishing from her face. _Whatever she is dreaming about, _Carly thought, _it must be really good._

Not wanting to wake Mel, Carly slowly slid out of bed, grabbed some clothes from her closet and got dressed. She sat down at her makeup center and started brushing her long dark brunette hair. She heard Melanie moan something but couldn't make out what it was from across the room. Carly giggled and went to brush her teeth.

When Melanie woke up she noticed that Carly wasn't in the bed. Of course she wasn't, it was almost noon. Melanie threw the covers off of her and got out of bed. Her dream was still in her mind as she put on clothes and went downstairs.

"There is the dream girl." Carly said with a smile. "What were you dreaming about this morning?"

Melanie stopped in her tracks. "What? I wasn't dreaming." She stuttered.

Carly laughed. "Yes you were. You were smiling and talking and hugging the pillow like you never wanted it to go. Who was in your dream?"

"Yeah, Mel. Tell Carls who you were dreaming about." Sam said walking out of the kitchen with a bowl of something.

Melanie shot Sam a dirty look.

"Sam?" Freddie said, trying to get her to leave Melanie alone.\

"What?" Sam asked. "I want to know who my sister was dreaming about too." Sam said in a tone that said she already had a pretty good idea. Of course she had a good idea who it was. It could only be one.

"It was your lover boy wasn't it?" Carly asked, still smiling.

"Lover _girl _was more like it." Melanie thought as she shook her head yes.

"I knew it." Carly said as she got up from the couch and ran over to Mel. "Who is it? Is it someone I know?

Melanie nervously laughed and looked over at Sam and Freddie who both just shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess you do kind of know…this person." Melanie looked down, Carly was holding her hands. Carly's skin was just as soft as her hair was.

"Ohhh I know this person. Okay let's see." Carly dropped Melanie's hands, and walked away as she thought. Then turned around quickly to face Melanie again. "Is it Gibby?"

"What? No." Melanie said as she finally came down the rest of the stairs.

"Is it Guppy?"

"No, he's like 13, Carly." Melanie said as sat down on the couch.

"Oh my god!" Carly said as she sat down next to her. "Is it Spencer?" She whispered as Spencer was in the kitchen.

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's not Spencer."

Sam leaned in next to Freddy. "No, but she's getting closer."

Carly heard that. Turned to face Sam and Freddie, and then turned back to Melanie.

"Is it Socko?"

Sam leaned back in next to Freddy. "Oh, getting cold again."

Carly turned back to face Sam. "You know who it is, don't you?"

Sam stuttered just like Melanie had. "No, uh, not really, I just know that it isn't any of those you mentioned."

"So I was close with Spencer, but not with Socko…who else is close to Spencer?" Carly asked herself.

"Just you kiddo." Spencer said from the kitchen.

Freddie, Sam, and Melanie turned their heads so fast to Spencer that they could have easily broke their necks. Carly didn't notice.

"We're talking about who Melanie is in love with, Spencer, and she can't be in love with…" Carly said as she turned toward Melanie and saw the nervous look in her face, and saw the nervous giggle. Carly just sat there with her mouth agape.

Sam leaned in next to Freddie again. "Wow, this is awkward."

Carly shifted her body on the couch and finally closed her mouth only to open it again. "Is it true?" She asked Melanie.

Mel shrugged. "Yes, it is Carly."

"So up stairs this morning you were dreaming about…"

"You."

"Oh wow. Wow. Oh wow. Wow. Wow. Wow. Oh wow." Carly nervously repeated. "I didn't even know you were gay."

"It's pretty new to me too." Melanie smiled.

"How long have you liked me…like that?"

"Just a few months. Carly, it's just a crush. I mean, I saw you on TV playing basketball, and you looked so gorgeous, and I already knew how sweet and wonderful you were, so it just kind of grew out of that."

"Oh wow. Wow. Wow. Wow. Oh wow. Wow." Carly said again. "This is... this is, well, shocking."

"I know and I am so sorry, I wanted to tell you when we were alone." Melanie looked over at Sam and Freddie but they weren't there anymore. They had gone into the kitchen, took Spencer and went out the kitchen door to give them some privacy. "We are alone." She commented.

Carly looked over. Everyone was gone. They were alone. On the couch.

"I didn't want Sam to practically tell you, but to be honest; I am so glad that you know. You are one my oldest and dearest friends and having these feelings and keeping them from you have been tough and now that you know, I can feel the wave of relaxation wash over me. I know that you are confused, I'm sorry. Can we talk about it?"

Now Carly gave a nervous laugh. "I don't know what to say. I feel scared and honored all at the same time."

"I don't want things to be weird between us. I rather have you as a friend than nothing at all." Melanie said, getting more worried by the second.

"You really thought I looked gorgeous when I played ball?" Carly asked.

Melanie smile. "You always do." She thought she could see Carly blush.

"That's nice of you to say. I don't always feel so gorgeous when I'm running up and down that court, sweating like a crazy person." Carly paused. "Look Mel, you know I love you and I always will but despite the fact that boys don't seem to like me, I like them."

Melanie let out a low sad sigh. "Well all I can say to that is those boys are stupid."

"Are you alright?" Carly asked.

"I'm fine, I mean I've known you for a long time and pretty much knew that you weren't gay. I think I could have had one of those celebrity crushes on you or something. I mean, I see you on the web, I see you on TV. You're practically famous." Melanie told Carly, but it was a lie, it was more than just a celebrity crush. It was more like one of those 'someone falls for one of their best friends' kind of things. But obviously Carly didn't like her like that.

"You don't hate me now do you?" Carly asked, sensing Melanie's hesitation.

"No. Never." Melanie assured her. "I'm just embarrassed. Sam sold me out." She laughed a little. "And last night she didn't want me to tell you."

"She didn't actually tell me." Carly said. "She just made sure I would find out."

"By any means. I'm going to go and see if mom is home and visit with her for awhile." Mel said as she stood up and started toward the door.

"Wait. Are you coming back before tonight?"

"I'll probably just stay with her. Tell Sam okay?"

"But wait." Carly said, wanting her to come back.

"Carly, it's okay, seriously. I'm a big girl. I'm a Puckett." Melanie smiled.

With that, Melanie walked out the door and closed it, leaving Carly standing there in front of her couch. As Melanie made her way to the elevators, tears started forming in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks.

Out in the hallway by the kitchen, Freddie was whisper yelling at Sam.

"How could you do that? After you told me you were going to kill me when Carly found out about Mel's feelings?" He asked.

"I got tired of all that awkward banter between them. First of all, I think you were right, no matter what happens, Carly should know, and second of all, it was Spencer who gave it away with his 'Just you, kiddo.' remark." Sam replied as she had to resist the urge to hit Freddie.

"What?" Spencer asked, just now catching up. "Melanie has feelings for Carly?"

"Yes." Both Freddie and Sam said to him.

"Oh wow." Spencer said as a spaced out look came across his face. "I never would have thought it."

"And neither would have Carly and Melanie would have waited until Hell froze over to tell her. All I did was help speed things along."

"Let's hope you didn't help speed things into a brick wall." Freddie told her.

"Shut up, dork. Mama knows what she is doing." Sam confidently replied. "…_I think._" She thought, with less confidence.

"Can we hear what is going on in there?" Spencer asked, putting his ear to the door. He listened for a few seconds. "No."

Just then the door opened and Carly stood before them.

"Sam, Melanie asked me to tell you that she went to visit your mom."

"Oh, okay."

"And now I'm going to go take a long shower." Carly said as she turned and headed for the stairs.

"Uh oh." Spencer said.

"I'm going to go and talk to my sister. You two stay here." Sam said as she started through the kitchen.

Spencer and Freddie just looked at each other as Sam went out the front door, heading after her sister.

_**(A/N: Wow, this chapter was really hard to write. I originally wanted to save the reveal of Melanie's feelings but I changed my mind and decided to focus on the now awkwardness and tension between her and Carly over the next few chapters(over the summer, story wise) that will come to a head at the end (of the summer). I hope you like it so far.)**_


	6. Chapter 6

30 minutes later, Carly was still in the shower. She stood, looking up, letting the water hit her in the face and run down her body. She thought that she probably could have handled Melanie's news slightly better. It was just that she was so shocked. It was the last thing she expected to ever hear, even more unexpected than hearing Sam admit to sleeping with Freddie. She grabbed the shampoo bottle and started putting shampoo in her hair even though she didn't need to. Her mind was elsewhere.

Melanie had feelings for her. Did she have feelings for Melanie? Sooner or later that thought was going to come and it finally did when she was rinsing her hair of shampoo. Back on the couch when Mel said that Carly looked gorgeous playing basketball, there was a second there that Carly could almost…

She shook her head. There was no way Carly was gay. Was there? She had never really thought about it before. It just never came up. Melanie was sweet, smart, and beautiful and a lot like Carly herself. Any girl would be lucky to have Melanie…did Carly wished that she would have said something different on the couch? But what was she suppose to say. Even if she had been tempted at the time, what could she say?

"_Really? You want to go out sometime?" _Carly mouthed to herself as the water continue to flow down her.

She had dated more than a few boys in her time, but never another girl. She didn't have the slightest idea about having to approach such a relationship. Wait. Why was she thinking about this? _Do I want to go out with Melanie? _She asked herself. _ Aside from Sam and Freddie, Melanie was one of my better friends. I love her but could I love her in that way? _Carly rubbed her temples as she began to get a headache. She sat down in the shower and put her head between her knees and let the water hit the back of her head. She let out a low, sad sigh.

Melanie left Bushwell Plaza and sat down on one of the benches outside of the building, still fighting back tears. She was just getting ready to get up when Sam came out.

"How goes it?" Sam asked.

"How goes it? Really, Sam?" Melanie asked.

"You're mad at me?"

"I'm not thrilled with you." Melanie said as she stood up and started walking away.

"Listen I thought about what Freddie said and he is right, it's better that Carly knows. Now you guys can either get together or move past it."

"We won't be getting together, she has already said as much."

"Did she say those words exactly?" Sam asked.

"No, not exactly."

"Then don't give up on it if she is what you want." Sam told her.

"She is what I want but it's not happening."

"Carly is my best friend and a little spazzy. You have to give her some time to absorb this information. You know, she's upstairs right now taking one of her long showers." Sam told her.

Melanie took a step toward Sam. "Oh no, I made her depressed."

"No she's just soaking in what she learned. Trust me." Sam assured her.

"I made her depressed, I know it." Melanie started. "I didn't want to make her depressed. I should have just denied it, denied it to the end."

Sam groaned. "Melanie. She's not depressed. She just has a lot to think about."

"She only takes long showers when she's depressed."

"Usually." Sam agreed. "But when she is worried and has something that is weighing on her mind, she takes those same long showers."

"Well what should I do?" Melanie asked. "Should I go back up there and talk to her some more?"

"Let's wait. Give her some time." Sam smirked. "And if you really want to be with her, you will pretend like today never happened."

Melanie gave Sam a confused look.

"I know Carly. The cooler you act about this, the more it will drive her crazy."

"I don't know if I can do that."

"Come on. Let's go see mom and I will tell you what to do to make Carly go crazy over you." Sam said as she took her sister's arm and started walking.

"Why would you help me?"

"Because I'm your sister and Carly's best friend. I know both of you and believe me when I say, you two need each other."

Over the next couple of weeks, Melanie took Sam's advice despite being difficult to do so. She acted as if she had never told Carly that she was attracted to her. Melanie talked to her about other things like whether or not Carly was going to go to the WNBA or about how life was for her at NYU. Whenever she felt like Carly was going to bring it up, Melanie quickly said something else or excused herself and Carly had tried several times.

Sam was right, it was driving Carly crazy.

_Melanie is avoiding the subject._ Carly thought. _I've tried talking to her about it a hundred times._ Since Carly couldn't get Melanie talked to her about it, she did the only reasonable thing there was to do. Talk to Sam about it.

**Sam. Can I talk to you about something?** Carly texted.

**What's up? **Sam replied.

**Where are you?**

**I'm with Freddork at the Groovy Smoothie.**

**Can you come by the apt.? Just you? **Carly asked.

There were a few minutes before Sam replied back.

**Be there in a few.**


	7. Chapter 7

_(A/N: I figured I would speed up Carly's realization a little bit. I think it will be sadder for her and Melanie to go their separate ways at the end of the summer if they actually got to spend some time together before they had to leave. Once again, I don't own the characters, I just play with them.)_

"What's up Carls?" Sam asked as she came into the door.

Carly was sitting on the couch. She turned to face Sam and patted the couch where she wanted Sam to sit.

Sam took a seat next to Carly.

"Mel keeps changing the subject to just making up some excuse and leaving whenever I try to talk to her about her and me." Carly blurted out.

"Oh." Sam said. "So."

"So?" Carly asked as she quickly stood up. "Sam, I'm trying to talk to her about something serious."

"Maybe Mel doesn't want to talk about it. Think if it were you. What if you told someone you liked them and they told you they didn't like you? Would you want to talk about it with them?"

"I never said I didn't like Melanie."

"So you do like her?" Sam asked. "In the way she likes you?"

"I don't know. This is exactly why I want to talk to her. I'm confused, Sam."

"I think before you talk to Mel, you should be 100 percent sure on what you are going to say." Sam told her. "I mean, you already broke her heart once."

"I broke her heart?"

"Yeah."

Carly started pacing the floor.

"She hasn't acted heartbroken."

"She hides it well." Sam said, leaning back on the couch. "It's a Puckett family trait, apparently."

Carly slumped down on the couch and buried her face into the pillow.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. This is new to me."

Sam reached over and put her hand on Carly's shoulder.

"Come on kiddo. Tell me what you're thinking."

Carly didn't respond.

Sam groaned. "Okay, I told Mel to act the way she has been acting."

Carly sat up. "What?"

"I told Mel that she should play it cool around you and act like she never told you about her feelings. She didn't want to at first and to be honest, I didn't know if she could pull it off or not but she obviously has and it has obviously worked. It's got you wanting to be with her, right?"

"Sam!"

"Well. It worked, did it not? You want to be with Mel?"

"Let's say that she and I get together. What are we going to do when the summer is over with and I go back to USC and she goes back to NYU? This is a whole lot of complicated, Sam. I told myself that I wasn't going to see anyone while back in Seattle because I knew I would just have to leave again and I don't want to have some summer fling."

"That's something for you and Melanie to talk about." Sam said as she stood up from the couch. "I'm hungry." She added as she made her way toward the kitchen.

Carly followed her. "How can I talk to her about it when every time I try to bring it up, she leaves?"

"I'll talk to her and make sure she stays next time, okay?" Sam said, digging into the refrigerator. "You want a sandwich?"

"No I don't want a sandwich." Carly responded as she took her phone out of her pocket.

"Listen Carls if you tell Mel that you want to be with her but cant because when the summer ends you two have to go back to school, you may as well not tell her anything. That's a pretty lame excuse for not being with anyone." Sam said as she squirted mustard on her sandwich.

Carly looked up from her phone. "No its not. Long distance relationships never last."

"You've known Melanie for as long as you've known me. It would work for you two and besides, there are always phones, internet, and holidays…things like that."

"What about you?" Carly asked. "Do you want me and Melanie to see each other?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be helping you guys." Sam said as she put the finishing touches on her sandwich and took a bite.

"I'm scared." Carly admitted.

"You once told me, '_Go for it. Make a move'_ so now I'm telling you. Go for it. Make a move."

Freddie was sitting at the Groovy Smoothie by himself since Sam had left to talk to Carly a few minutes prior. He was finishing up his blueberry blitz smoothie when Melanie walked in.

"Oh hey Freddie." She said, noticing him.

"Hey Mel. How are you? I haven't seen you in a couple of days."

"To be honest, I've been better. Of course you know Sam has me playing hard to get with Carly." Melanie said as she took a seat across from Freddie.

Freddie nodded and sucked on his smoothie.

"It's difficult. Carly wants to talk to me about it and I have to keep ignoring her on the subject."

"Well Carly texted Sam about 10 minutes ago."

"Is that where she's at?" Melanie asked.

Freddie nodded again.

"I hope that Sam doesn't upset her anymore."

"Sam is Carly's best friend. I bet she is getting Carly to realize her feelings for you."

"Wouldn't that be great?"

"In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if Carly or Sam text you shortly." Freddie said.

"You think?"

"Yeah."

Freddie finished his smoothie and was about to leave Melanie to finish the one that she ordered when his phone beeped. He checked it.

"A text from Sam. It says that she is on her way back here."

"I guess her and Carly are done talking." Melanie nervously said.

"Don't be nervous, I'm sure that everything is…"

Freddie was interrupted by Melanie's phone beeping. She nervously looked to see who had texted her. It was from Carly and it said.

**Plz come to the apt and talked to me, Sam said you could **

"Carly wants me to come and talk to her."

A second later, Melanie got another text, this one from Sam.

**Yo, go talk with Carly. It's all gone like I said it would.**

"I gotta go." Melanie said rushed. She got up and left, taking her smoothie with her and dropping it in the trash on her way out.


	8. Chapter 8

Carly Shay paced the floor between the couch and the table until she heard a knock at the door.

"It's open."

When the door opened, Melanie stood in the frame.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked, without moving and while making a note in her head about how hot Carly looked in the blue jean skirt and white blouse she was wearing.

Carly approached her. "Come in."

Melanie slowly made her way inside the apartment. Carly shut the door behind her.

"So where is Spencer?" Melanie asked.

"He's down at the museum, filling out forms to get one of his newest sculptures in." Carly explained.

"What's on your mind?" Melanie asked.

Carly didn't answer. She just quickly walked to Melanie, grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a long passionate kiss.

Surprised at first, Melanie eyes grew wide but within seconds the pleasure took over and she closed her eyes and kissed back.

The kiss lasted almost a minute before Carly broke it.

Melanie had to catch her breath. "Not that I'm complaining, but why did you kiss me?"

"I needed to make sure." Carly said as she pulled on the bottom of her shirt.

"Make sure of what?"

"I needed to make sure what I was feeling was really what I was feeling."

"And?" Melanie asked.

Suddenly shy, Carly turned away. "I'm attracted to you." She whispered.

Melanie smiled. "That's good because I'm attracted to you too."

Carly turned back around to face her. "You have to understand that this is all new to me, I don't know what the hell I'm doing. Maybe I will pick it up as we go, but still, this is uncharted waters for me. I'm nervous, listen to me, I'm starting to ramble."

Melanie chuckled. "Listen Carly if you're afraid we don't have to do this."

Carly frowned. "No. I want to. I want to do this more than anything at the moment. I just don't know how to…do it, I guess you could say. Poor choice of words, I mean, of course I know how to _do it,_ butI just don't know what to do."

"You are so cute when you're rambling." Mel told her.

Carly stopped and smiled. "I'm glad you think so."

Melanie stood in front of Carly and touched her cheek. "You also have the softest skin ever."

Carly started to say something but was cut off when Melanie leaned in and kissed her.

The two girls laughed as they fell down on the couch, and then continued kissing.

The evening gave way to the night. And it was a beautiful night in Seattle. The moon and the stars shined down upon Freddie and Sam as they walked from the Groovy Smoothie. They didn't do it often, but they were holding hands as they walked through the familiar scenes of their hometown. Freddie was being sweet and charming and Sam was like a lovesick teenager, laughing and giggling at everything Freddie said.

It was a side of Sam Puckett that she rarely ever showed, even alone with Freddie. He knew that she must be in a really good mood, plus she hadn't mentioned food in over an hour. Freddie was deep in his thoughts when Sam spoke.

"We've come a long way, haven't we Benson?"

"Yeah I guess you can say we have Puckett. Why do you ask?"

"I was just thinking about how much things have changed over the years."

Freddie nodded. Things had changed a lot over the years.

"Remember when I said that one time that if you were a country, you would be El Sava-dork?" Sam laughed.

"Yeah I do. It was when you had to pay me 5 bucks for each insult." Freddie thought back with a smile. "I made like 40 bucks in one minute."

Sam pulled him through the park and sat down on a park bench, looking up at the stars. Freddie sat down beside her and she lay down. With her head in his lap Freddie stroke her honey blonde locks and thought about their time growing up together. There were plenty to think about but what he thought the most about was that first kiss out on the fire escape. That was the turning point for Freddie Benson. The moment when his lips met Sam Puckett's, he knew that she was the one.

After that he slowly began to realize the reason why Sam had picked on him all those years. She liked him. It seemed so obvious once he thought about it. He kept thinking about the look on her face when out on the fire escape when she said 'You think _we _should kiss?' It's true he had thought of it first, but it was so apparent that Sam had thought of it as well.

That night had changed his entire thinking and he was glad that it did. The next three years had gone by and his once strong feelings for Carly had all but vanished. He even turned down his best chance to be with her after he had pushed her out of the way of that taco truck and saved her life. Partly because he felt like he was maybe Carly's 'bacon' but mainly because he had these conflicting feelings for that certain blonde headed demon. Obviously he couldn't be with them both, so after Carly show no interest in him after the hero thing wore off, Freddie Benson had his answer. It was Samantha Puckett. It had always been Samantha Puckett.

He decided to himself that the best thing to do regarding Sam was to wait for her to come around on her own feelings. He knew anything else would entitle him to a beating. So he waited. And waited. He was almost ready to admit defeat, and then there was that night at the lock-in.

Everyone thought that Sam was in love with iCarly's new intern Brad. Even Freddie thought so and why not? Brad was a good enough guy and made excellent fudge and to Sam Puckett that carried a lot of weight. A little heartbroken he went out to talk to her. Freddie got the second biggest shock of his life when without warning; Sam Puckett grabbed and kissed him.

It was the moment he had been waiting on, only he didn't expect it. How odd was that? Now as he sat on the bench with her head in his lap and even though even after that kiss they played it cool until it was almost time to graduate, he wouldn't change a thing. It was slow getting together but it was all worth it.

"What are you thinking about?" Sam asked, snapping Freddie out of his thoughts.

"Us. Everything."

"Don't think too much about the past." Sam said as she reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. "I was pretty mean sometimes."

"I know why though." Freddie said, the smile never wavering from his face.

"Whatever Freddiffer." Sam said, playfully pushing his head away.

She sat up.

"It looks like some clouds are moving in. Dark clouds."

"Rain." Freddie said.

"We should get moving, we don't have an umbrella."

"Where to?" Freddie asked. "If everything went good, I say Melanie is still at Carly's and we don't want to disturb them and I don't really want to stay with my mom. And I know you don't want to stay at your mom's."

Sam jumped up. "Let's get a hotel room."

Freddie stood up as well. "I can't argue with that."

Sam and Freddie made their way to the nearest hotel where they could stay the night by themselves without disturbing anyone else.


	9. Chapter 9

_(A/N: The following is one of the most difficult scenes I have written for these characters. Being a straight male, I know very little about a girl-girl relationship but I'm doing my best in conveying what they might be feeling as they do what they are doing. WARNING: If a love scene between Carly and Melanie is not your cup of tea, you might want to skip most of this chapter as I tried to detail such an encounter. I only hope that if you don't mind reading it, that it satisfies what you may picture in your head. I put some thought into it and I feel like I did a decent job, maybe not the best, but decent.)_

As rain began to fall on the bedroom window that night, Carly Shay and Melanie Puckett both lay in bed looking at each other. They had made out on the couch until they heard Spencer unlocking the door. They quickly regained their composure and were sitting upright on the couch, appearing to be watching TV to the seemingly unsuspecting Spencer. Spencer knew though but didn't say anything, he could tell by the looks on their faces that they had come to an understanding in their little predicament. He spoke briefly to them before announcing that he was taking a shower and then going to bed.

Now as they lay in bed, staring into each other's eyes, Melanie slowly slid the strap of Carly's bra off her shoulder, and then did the other strap, pulling her bra down to reveal her perky c-cup breasts. Melanie slowly slid her hands down over them, causing Carly to let out a low moan. Melanie smiled. Carly slid closer to her and Melanie reached around Carly's back and unhooked her bra completely and tossed it off the side of the bed.

Carly returned the favor by removing Melanie's bra and tossing it. Carly giggled and moaned as Melanie seized the chance to take Carly's left nipple in her mouth. She slid back down in the bed as Melanie went with her, climbing on top of her. Melanie massaged Carly's breasts as she started kissing her way down to her stomach, that perfect flat stomach. Carly arched her back as Melanie made her way down, leaving a trail of kisses all the way down to the top of her pink panties. She laughed as Melanie took them in her teeth and growled.

She watched Carly watch her remove her hands from her breasts and take a hold of her panties. Carly raised her rear off the bed just enough for Melanie to slide the panties off. Carly was now naked, laying underneath Melanie who crawled back up to face Carly and kiss her deeply. Carly moaned and wrapped her legs around Melanie's waist as she kissed down Carly's neck stopping only at her breasts to lick and nipple on their perfection.

Melanie hands followed Carly's body down to where her panties had been just a few minutes ago. Melanie curled her fingers in Carly's little strip of hair. She never took her eyes off of Carly's beautiful brown eyes as she reached down and entered Carly with three fingers. Carly let out a satisfying moan and had to catch her breath at Melanie's move took her by surprise. Melanie started moving her fingers in and out and Carly couldn't help but move her hips with the motion.

Seeing how much Carly was enjoying it, Melanie decided to move down and use her tongue where her fingers were as well. "Oh god!" Carly said as Mel's tongue found its mark between Carly's legs.

With her legs wrapped tightly around Melanie's shoulders and a handful of bed sheet in one hand and a handful of Melanie's golden locks in the other, Carly had to bite her lip to keep from screaming out. A couple of guys had gone down on Carly before but Melanie must have known something that they didn't. This was different from the others, this was better, this was heaven. She could feel the climax inside her building to a level she had never experienced before. Melanie continued to use her tongue and her fingers in a perfect combination of movements.

Carly's groans and moans became more and more frequent and her hip movements sped up and then suddenly stopped as Carly couldn't hold it back anymore as she had her first ever set of multiple orgasms. When she quit moving completely, Melanie moved back up and lay down next to the sweaty and collapsed Carly Shay. Melanie lay on her back next to Carly, staring up at the ceiling, completely happy. Carly rolled over and draped an arm across Melanie.

"How many times have you done that?"

Mel looked over and smiled. "Twice, now."

"Wow, well that was just...wow." Carly told her. She leaned in and started kissing her.

Carly followed Melanie's lead. Doing exactly everything to Melanie that Melanie had done to her. Carly had never had a girlfriend before but she was a fast learner. Or at least, she seemed to be. Melanie never complained as Carly made love to her.

With lightning flashes and roars of thunder, the two young women fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, the storm had passed and sunlight shined through the window and into Carly's face. She stirred and opened her eyes. She blinked a few times, adjusting to the light. Melanie was still asleep with her back to the sun, it couldn't wake her. Carly sat up, thinking about the night before. She wasn't having regrets. It was more like fear, uncertainly. Carly got up out of bed and slipped on a t-shirt before heading to the bathroom.

She stared at herself in the mirror. "What happens now?" She asked herself. She started brushing her teeth, still thinking. Last night was the easy part, now comes the tough part. It was Carly's first same sex relationship and naturally she worried about what everyone she knew would think. She knew that Sam and Freddie were cool, and she thought that Spencer would be cool with it too, but everybody else she was unsure about. She told herself not to worry about what everybody else thinks. What they think didn't matter, but she still couldn't help but to think about it.

After she was finished brushing her teeth, she took a shower. One thing for certain was that this summer was going to be different from most. After showering, she made her way back to the bedroom.

"Good morning." Melanie said as Carly entered the room.

"Oh good morning to you too." Carly replied, a little surprised that Melanie was awake.

"So how do you feel?" Melanie asked as she started to get out of bed.

"Great."

"Good. You know, last night was the best time of my life so far." Melanie told her as she started getting dressed.

Carly had to admit, but it was for her as well. "Same here." She said with a smile. She sat down at the makeup center in her room and pressed the button for the hair dryer. 10 seconds later, her hair was dry. "I wish I had this back in the dorm." Carly said.

"Listen I have to get to mom's but do you want to meet up later, perhaps at the Groovy Smoothie?"

"Oh." Carly said, shocked that Melanie was leaving. "Yeah sure. Text me?"

Melanie kissed her. "I'll text ya' babe." She smiled and waved goodbye as she left the bedroom. Carly remained seated, still wrapped in the towel she covered herself in when she got out of the shower. After sitting there staring off into nothing for a few seconds longer than normal, she snapped out of it, got up and started getting ready for the day.

As Melanie walked down the steps she had some thoughts of her own. Did Carly seem different or was it just her own paranoid imagination? Carly was having second thoughts, Mel just knew she was. She paused on the steps and thought briefly about going back upstairs but talked herself out of it. She reluctantly left the apartment, still wondering about what Carly was feeling.

Carly put on sneakers, shorts and a tank top. She had decided to go to the local gym and see if she could get a court to herself to shoot some hoops. She figured she would kill two birds with one stone by burning off some frustration and get some practice in for the first time in weeks. She had texted Sam but had not heard back from her yet but it didn't worry her much, it was just shortly before 9am, Sam probably wasn't even up yet. Carly pulled her hair back in a ponytail and left her room. She said hi to Spencer, who by that time had finally got out of bed, as she came downstairs and told him where she was going as she headed for the door. He had a thought about asking her about Melanie but thought twice about it. Carly had that look in her face that she was troubled by something so he kept quiet for the time being. He just shrugged as Carly went out the door.

"If she wanted to talk about it, she would have talked about it." He told himself. "Until then, it's none of my business. She's not that little 14 year old sister I once had anymore." A sad smile came to his face before he turned back to the sculpture he had started work on.

(_A/N: So maybe Carly is unsure of how to handle this relationship. I hope that if you read this chapter, you could see it as if you were watching it on TV. Of course, if you were watching it on TV, it would have to be HBO or Cinemax or something like that as I feel like I got pretty graphic there at the beginning. Anyway, I hope it was cool to you because I had some trouble getting this chapter on paper. The next one will be up on Monday morning as I am taking the weekend off. See you guys then.)_


	10. Chapter 10

Freddie and Sam both woke up about an hour later around 10am. Sam woke up because her phone was going crazy and Freddie woke up because Sam fell on top of him trying to get to her phone while she was still half asleep.

"What's going on?" He sleepily asked as he rubbed his eyes.

Sam groaned. "I have like a million text messages from both Carly and Mel." She said as she scrolled through her message directory.

"And?"

"They both want to talk to me."

"I wonder what happened."

"I have no idea but Carly says she is at the gym and Melanie says she is at moms, so I guess I will see what Carly has to say first." Sam said as she replied to one of Carly's messages.

"So you're going to the gym?"

Sam fell back into the bed. "Yeah eventually but right now we still have an hour before checkout." She closed her eyes.

"You're going back to sleep?"

"Sure why not?" Sam asked without opening her eyes.

"You should get ready and go now and I by the time I get ready and get everything set, it will be time to go." Freddie informed her.

"Ugh, you kept me up too late Benson." Sam moaned as she sat up again. She paused. "I need a quick shower." She stood up and walked to the bathroom. Freddie watched her, not only to make sure that she sleepily wouldn't bump into something, but because she was also completely naked.

When Sam got out of the shower she was now fully awake and Freddie had already gotten ready and gathered up their things in preparation for checkout.

"So while you are talking with Carly and Melanie, what am I suppose to be doing?" He asked as she emerged from the bathroom in a towel.

"I don't know. Do whatever Freddorks do." She replied as she grabbed her bra.

"I suppose I could see if Spencer wants to do anything, if not, I guess I have to see if mom wants to do anything." Freddie shivered at the thought of spending the day with his mom.

Sam laughed. "For your sake I hope that Spencer is free."

She finished getting dressed and the two of them left the room and checked out of the hotel. They kissed as Freddie went toward Bushwell Plaza and Sam headed for the gym where Carly was.

The unmistakable sound of a basketball bouncing on the floor filled the gym as Sam walked in. She made her way around the bleachers and saw Carly.

"What's up kid?" Sam said announcing her presence.

Carly stopped and looked toward her.

"Sam." She said, still breathing hard. "Hi."

Sam took a seat on one of the bleachers. Carly walked over and joined her. There was a moment of silence.

"What happened?" Sam finally asked.

"Mel and I slept together." Carly blurted out.

Figuring as much, Sam shrugged her shoulders. "And?"

"I'm freaking out, Sam. I am freaking out!" Carly started yelling.

"Whoa, calm down." Sam said. "Why are you freaking out?"

"I've never done this before, Sam. All these feelings I'm having are all new to me. Last night was one of the best nights of my life but I never thought of myself as a lesbian before but I think I have fallen in love with Mel but how could I fall in love with Mel? But I am in love with Mel, she's smart, pretty, and she seems to really like me but why would she really like me? She knows who she is and what she wants, but look at me. Do I look like someone that knows who she is and what she wants? No I'm a mess."

Sam raised her eyebrows. "Wow. That was a lot of _buts._"

"Sam!"

"Alright listen, as lovely as it is to hear that you slept with my sister." Sam eyed her. "You're saying that you don't think you are a lesbian?"

"Right."

"You feel like you still would like a boyfriend?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, well, not right now, but eventually."

"And when you think about last night?"

Carly smiled. "Last night was awesome."

"Then is safe to assume that you would like to…" Sam swallowed hard. "…be with Mel again?"

"Yeah." Carly told her.

"Okay then. Maybe you are bi. Have you thought about that?" Sam asked.

Carly shook her head. It made perfect sense and she smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand for not having to think of it herself. She was bisexual. It would perfectly explain the feelings of wanting to be with Melanie again but feeling like she was still into boys.

"Oh my god. Duh. Big red truck." Carly said to herself. "Of course, why didn't I think of that? But that makes me sound a little slutty don't you think?"

Sam shrugged. "Hey everybody likes sex, those who say they don't…are lying. You just so happen to like it from both sides."

"I know. And that makes me sound like a slut."

"Carly, you're not a slut. You're not sleeping with everyone you know. Are you?"

"No!"

"Well then you're not."

Carly thought for another minute. "What would Mel think if I told her that I think I'm bi?"

"I don't know." Sam told her. "There is only one way to find out though."

Carly was quiet.

"Okay here is what you do." Sam told her. "You talk to Mel, you tell her how you feel about last night and then you tell her about how you feel about guys still, tell her about you being bisexual and see what happens after that."

"I guess you're right."

"I am right, kid." Sam said as she stood up. "Now if you excuse me, I think I will end this awkward conversation because I've got somewhere I need to be."

Carly smiled knowingly. "I'm sorry I know this was a weird conversation to have but I thank you Sam, you're my best friend."

Carly stood up and gave Sam a hug.

"It's alright cupcake. I'll see ya' later."

Carly stood there and watch her best friend leave. She needed to decide on how to talk to Melanie. She thought about it as she walked back to Bushwell to take a quick shower before meeting Melanie at the Groovy Smoothie.

Sam left the gym and headed toward her mom's place where Melanie was. Without knocking she went in the front door. She saw Melanie sitting on the couch, her face in a book. Sam thought to herself that was typical.

"You wanted to see me." Sam said as Melanie looked up from her book.

Melanie put her book down. "Yeah I wanted to talk to you about Carly if that is okay?"

Sam rolled her eyes as she took a seat next to her sister on the couch.

"I know this may be a little strange for you but…" Melanie started before Sam interjected.

"Last night you and Carly slept together and this morning she was acting different?"

Melanie took a beat. "Yeah, that's exactly what happened. How did you know?"

"I know you guys." Sam said with a grin that surprised even her. "I figured if you guys stayed the night that Carly would be acting, you know, all Carly-like afterward. I take it you haven't discussed any of it with her?"

"No, I mean I was going to when I left but I chickened out at the last minute and just left."

"Are you going to talk to her?" Sam asked.

"I was going to try again when I meet her at the Groovy Smoothie later." Melanie told her.

"I know Carly alright. I know that she likes you and yes, I mean 'like' in that way." Sam said as she realized that she was more uncomfortable than she thought.

"What do you think made her act all different this morning?"

"Carly has a lot on her mind. I'm sure she will talk to you about it later." Sam said as she stood up. "Does mom have anything in the fridge, I got hungry on the walk over here and I don't have any money."

"There is some pie left over that I made yesterday before going over to Carly's." Melanie told her as Sam made her way into the kitchen.

Sam came back a couple of minutes later with the pie in her hands and her mouth full. "So when are you meeting Carly at the Groovy Smoothie?" She asked.

"Sometime today. She is supposed to text me." Melanie said, checking her phone to make sure that Carly hadn't texted her.

"Oh." Sam said as she took another bite of pie. While she chewed she thought about what Carly had said and what Carly was going to say to Melanie. She wanted to keep quiet. It was none of her business. She couldn't just let her sister go in there blind. Sam swallowed the pie in her mouth and sat down the pie in her hands and sat back down next to Melanie.

"Look I'm going to tell you this because I think you should have a heads up so you don't act all strange and maybe make it worse."

Melanie looked confused. "Okay?"

"I just left from talking to Carly before I came here and she does love you and she wants to be with you but she still feels like she's into guys as well, she's going to tell you that she is bi-sexual." Sam warned her. "So when she does, don't act like it is a shock to you."

Melanie smiled a little, confusing Sam. "I figured as much. Sam, I didn't come here to 'convert' Carly or something like that. I never expected her to be like me. I should have known that was what was on her mind when I left this morning. We had a great night last night."

Sam held up her hand telling Melanie to skip what she was about to say.

"And it's okay if Carly wants to keep her options open." Melanie smiled. "I love Carly and I want her to feel comfortable."

"You're okay that she still likes guys?"

"I'm not crazy. I knew that Carly wasn't gay. That's one reason why I was nervous with telling her my feelings. I was so thrilled when she said that she wanted to be with me that I didn't think about anything else."

"So what are you going to do?" Sam asked.

"I think I will just go with the flow."

"What are your plans for when the summer ends? You know, when you go back to NYU and Carly goes back to USC?"

Melanie just shrugged. "I don't know."

Sam stood up. "Whatever you do, don't tell Carly that I told you what she was going to say. I just thought you should have a heads up."

"I won't."

"I'm going to go and see if I can find my boydork." Sam said with a smile.

"Tell him I said hey." Melanie said as Sam went out the door.

Sam gave her a wave and was out of the door. Melanie sat back and started thinking but she didn't have long to think before her cell phone beeped telling her she had a new message. It was from Carly.

**Groovy Smoothie. One hour.**


	11. Chapter 11

_(A/N: This chapter is short but it helps set up the next one, and that's all I should say now except my name is not Dan and I don't own iCarly.)_

Sam had text Freddie to find out where he was. He replied back to say he was in the old iCarly studio. He had went there in time to meet Carly as she was leaving the building and spoke briefly with her before going on up to talk to Spencer. But Spencer was getting ready to go out on date with this girl he met at the museum so Freddie asked if he could hang around for awhile. After he left for his date, Freddie walked on up to the studio and sat down on the blue bean bag chair.

It had been almost a year since they last did iCarly and the studio was exactly the same as they had left it, as far as Freddie could tell.

"What are you doing up here?" Sam asked as she came into the door.

"Just thinking." Freddie said, looking up at her.

Sam pulled the other bean bag over next to his and fell down into it.

"Can you believe it's been almost a year since the last episode of iCarly?" She asked looking around.

Freddie shook his head. "No."

The two sat there for another minute in silence.

"How did things go with Carly and Melanie?" Freddie asked.

"Melanie's good. Carly is a little confused about who or what she is, or she was."

Freddie had a confused look on his face.

"They slept together last night and now Carly thinks she is bisexual."

"Oh. Well, that's something." Freddie said, not knowing what to say.

"It's no biggie. It's actually kind of disgusting. I really don't want to talk about it anymore. I mean I talked to Carly about it, I've talked to Mel about it."

He nodded. "I understand." He said. "You feel like doing something?"

"Like what?" She arched her eyebrows.

"I don't know. Anything?"

Sam stretched out on the bean bag chair. "I feel like taking a nap."

Freddie smiled. After last night's late night activities in the hotel, he was pretty tired too. "Okay, I could go for a nap."

Despite being tired enough to take a nap like she said she was. Sam couldn't fall asleep. She was talking to Freddie only to look over and see that he had fallen asleep.

"You're a lot of help." She said to the sleeping Freddie.

Sam had been asking him about what he thinks she should do for the next semester at USC. Sam never was a studious person and although she did well the last semester, Freddie and Carly both had helped her out a lot and her classes were easy, at least compared to the ones she was going to have to take next semester.

It worried her a little, not a lot. She knew that Freddie would let her get into trouble with her grades. She had to think about picking a major though. Carly's was English and Freddie's was Computer Science. She had been leaning toward Psychology but was uncertain. Sam began to wonder what was wrong with her. She never cared about these things before. She ultimately dismissed it as the nub rubbing off on her and closed her eyes again to try and take that nap she knew her body wanted. Soon she finally fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

(_I'm sorry for taking so long. I honestly felt like nobody liked this story until I started getting emails asking me to continue it. And now that's what I'm going to do. Its been bothering me anyway not finishing this story, all stories should have an ending and now this one will also. Keep reading more frequent updates)_

When Carly arrived at the Groovy Smoothie, Melanie was already there, waiting on her.

"I see you got my text." Carly shyly said as she sat down at the table where Mel was sitting.

"Yeah." Mel replied with a smile as she nervously shifted her weight in her chair.

"So about last night." Carly started. "It was great." She whispered. "It was the best night of my entire life."

It was the words that Melanie had been wanting to hear but she could sense that "but" coming next.

"But I'm so confused." Carly admitted with her head down.

"I don't want you to feel like that, Carls." Melanie said to her. "What can I do to help?"

Carly looked up at her. "I don't have a clue. I was coming here to tell you that I think I may be bisexual but on the way I was thinking about it some more and I can't be bisexual. I have never been attracted to another girl before and I don't see myself being attracted to any other girls in the future. If I'm only attracted to one other girl does that make me bi? I don't know if it does or not but I feel like it doesn't. When I think about boys, I don't get disgusted so I'm still straight right? I don't know. This has never happened to me before. Last night has totally just turned everything on its head for me." She said in her classic speed delivery style.

"Do you regret last night at all?" Mel asked.

Carly shook her head. "No. No I don't."

"But you would never do anything like that again."

"No. It felt awesome, I would love to do it again…I mean…yeah but I'm not, you know, a girl-girl type. Am I?"

"I don't know. Are you?"

Even though they were whispering, Carly suddenly felt like everyone one was listening and began to wonder if her first idea of meeting in a public place was really the best bet.

Melanie saw the nervousness in Carly. "Are you afraid someone is going to hear us talking about this?"

"Yes. But only because it's none of their business, not because it's about you and me." Carly told her.

"Right." Melanie replied, not really believing her.

Carly saw that Melanie didn't believe her. She took a deep breath and stood up on the table as Melanie, surprised, didn't have time to do anything but listen.

"Everybody! I'm Carly Shay and last night I had sex with this woman, Melanie Puckett. And I am falling for her." Carly announced to the Groovy Smoothie patrons.

Melanie, both proud and shocked by the gesture and by what she said at the end, grabbed Carly by the hand and pulled her off the table.

"I don't know what I am. But I know I am falling in love with you." Carly told her as now everybody watched and listened intently. Some clapped and cheer as Carly gave Melanie a passionate kiss.

With both of them slightly embarrassed by all the attention, they slowly and quietly made their way out of the Groovy Smoothie and started across the street to Bushwell Plaza.

"There's one other thing we have to figure out." Melanie said as Carly took her hand as they crossed the street.

"What's that?"

"What are we going to do when the summer is over and I go back to New York and you go back to California?"

"Well, let's worry about that when the time comes. I've done enough thinking for one day." Carly said.

"Fair enough." Mel said as they made their way into the lobby of the plaza. "Say do you know where Sam and Freddie are at?"

Carly shook her head. "With those two…who knows?" She said.

"ARGH! TOO MANY PEOPLE IN MY LOBBY!" Lewbert yelled as he saw the girls. "I JUST MOPPED THERE!"

The blonde and the brunette just walked on up the stairs, ignoring the crazy man.

After surfing the internet and watching some TV, both Carly and Melanie went into Carly's room not knowing that Sam and Freddie were napping in the iCarly studio.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam Puckett woke up around 3am that morning and elbowed Freddie in the stomach waking him up.

"What? What? What is it?" He asked.

"Do you think I will ever be able to have kids?" She asked softly.

"Sure. Someday." He told her, still half asleep.

"Remember what the doctors said?" She asked.

Freddie knew that Sam had another nightmare. Since the miscarriage, she had this recurring dream about not being able to ever have kids and it bothered her. Plus with the doctors saying that there was a good chance she would never conceive just made the whole thing worse.

"I remember Sam." He said as he sat up in his bean bag.

She rubbed her eyes and stood up. "I need a snack." She said and made her way downstairs to the kitchen. Freddie followed shortly afterward.

When he got downstairs, Sam already had a ham sandwich in her hands and chewing on it slowly, still lost in her thoughts.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Freddie asked as he took a seat at the counter next to her.

"It's the same dream that I've had before, that's all." Sam replied with her mouth full of ham sandwich.

There were a few moments of silence, interrupted by a scream from a groggy and startled Carly, surprised to see people in her kitchen at 3 in the morning.

"Jeez, kid you almost gave me a heart attack." Sam said after swallowing her latest bite of ham sandwich.

"Gave you heart attack?" Carly whisper yelled.

"I got a feather duster and I'm not afraid to use it!" Spencer yelled as he came rushing in from his room, holding of course, a feather duster. He sleepily looked at Carly, then Sam, then Freddie. All were staring at him with weird looks on their faces. "Oh. I'm going back to bed." He said as he turned and made his way back to his room.

"When did Spencer start sleeping in a Speedo?" Freddie asked.

"I don't know. That is new." Carly responded.

"Carly? Are you alright? I heard a scream." Melanie asked as she came running down the stairs. "Oh." She said, noticing Sam and Freddie. "Hi guys."

"I see you two are figuring things out." Sam said.

Melanie put her arm around Carly. "Yeah, we're getting there."

"That's great." Freddie said.

The four of them spoke until dawn starting breaking and Sam suggested that she and Freddie go across the hall to his old room and go back to sleep for a few more hours. They both had sore necks and shoulders from sleeping in the bean bags.

"I'll make you a deal Benson, you massage my shoulders and I'll massage yours." Sam said as they made their way into the apartment. "Is your mom at work?"

"Yeah."

Carly and Melanie watched and listen to the Freddie and Sam banter as they left and giggled. "Those two really are good for each other, aren't they?" Melanie asked.

"Yeah. I do believe they are."

"I could use some more sleep myself." Melanie said as she stretched and yawn.

"Let's go back upstairs then."

With that Carly and Melanie went back to bed.

Across the hall, Sam was laying on Freddie's bed, now just wearing her underwear getting her massage from Freddie.

"You have magic fingers, Fredaroni." She moaned.

"Thanks."

"I can't believe we slept most of the night in beanbags. I could never sleep in one of those things."

Freddie laughed. "You could go to sleep _anywhere._"

"That's not true." Sam said, sounding like she was falling asleep.

"Yes it is. Remember falling asleep in gym class. How about that time you fell asleep on a park bench, while it was raining? Or about…"

"Okay, alright."

Freddie continued to massage Sam until he heard her snoring. He moved her into the bed and put the covers over her before getting in next to her. He laughed to himself at how Sam fell asleep before it was her turn to give him a massage. He had expected as much and didn't care. Sam had been through a lot with her miscarriage, a lot more than she let anyone know. He didn't care about a massage right now. There was time for that when they woke up.


End file.
